


Strange Humans

by Esteban077007



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Pippi Långstrump | Pippi Longstocking Series - Astrid Lindgren, Roger Ramjet
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Vomiting, strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteban077007/pseuds/Esteban077007
Summary: A Strange Humans meets The American Eagles to get revenge. This is a Roger Ramjet fan fiction.





	Strange Humans

Today's strange Fan fiction Begins. Five girls were walking.

There a The girl's fiery red hair is worn in braids that are so tightly wound that they stick out sideways from her head, She wore a navy blue long duffle coat, a red-write-blue nordic-style knitted dress, and purple suede thigh high boots, her name is Pippi Longstocking.

The girl in front had long blonde hair tied up in ponytail, tan skin, and green eyes. She wore a light brown lace trench coat over a green woollen off-shoulders, and a pair of black suede thigh high boots, her name was Applejack.

A girl with pink hair, pink skin, and blue eyes. She wore purple stort-sleeve and cyan sleeveless T-shirt with Salmon around shirt, yellow-green and black retro tartan skirt, red and sky blue socks with yellow stars, and sky blue and light purple lame gradient flats, her name was Pinkie Pie.

A forth girl was Applejack's younger sister with red hair with red bow-tie on the back, She wore a light blue long-sleeve tee with white bow and stripes, a denim high waist skirt, a black-white vertical stripe socks, and a red lacy hells, her name was Applebloom.

a Fifth girl was a Applebloom's best friend with red hair, and brown skin, She wore a yellow v-neck long sleeve tee, a orange mini flare skirt, and a yellow-white canvas trainers, her name was Babs Seed, lives in New York City, sitting her chair until Gen. G.I. Brassbottom discovered it.

"What the... who the... THE FUCK?" Gen. G.I. Brassbottom said, discovering Pippi and his friends was sitting chair.

Meanwhile, The American Eagles investigate the city in New York City.  
"I hope those city looks great." Yank said.  
"Hey! Who's that?!" Doodle cried. She saw an girl sitting it.  
"A Children?" Dan asked, "I thought they only exist in stories."  
"Maybe this children call me." Doodle said.  
"I have carrots." Yank said. She got her pack of carrots out of her backpack and fed them to the five children.  
"Mmm..." The five children moaned, "Delicious carrots." He opened his eyes and got up. The five children has been revived!  
"Whoa!" American Eagle cried.  
"I don't know who you are, but thanks for the carrots." Pinkie Pie said.  
"You're welcome," Yank said, "I'm Yank, and these are my friends, Doodle, Dan, and Dee."  
"I'm Pinkie Pie, and this is Applejack, Applebloom, and Babs Seed." Pinkie Pie said.  
"I'm Pippi Longstocking." Pippi said.

"Howdy partner... there's no time to explain! Gave himself a hand!" Dee said.

the eight kids was horrified, but still give a hand waving it. Yank has hugged Pippi so he could drink it like a fine Dr. Pepper.

"Nice to meet you!" Applebloom said. He then realized he still only has one hand. "Doodle, can you make a plan"

"Okay!" Doodle said, "You know... seeing a American hero like you jerk off is making me kinda horny!" Said Doodle, belching again.

"I can help you out, partner!" Babs Seed was shocked by how to create MUSKY it was. It was uncut, so Babs Seed began to drink the Dasani Sparkling water as a delicious drink.

"Woah, is this... Sparkling Water?" Applebloom said, noticing some Sparkling Water from Dan.

"Well... I drink so many sparkling water, I guess the cheeto dust extends to my dick cheese now too!" Dan said. the five kids than had a glorious idea. He squished it with his hands until it was hardened... and he had a dick cheeto!

"Pinkie, I just had a breakthrough. You ever wanted to taste cheetos but instead of having a sparkling water, they have a DICK CHEESY flavor? You're in luck!" He said.

Hours later, The Five Girls and The American Eagles managed to create an entire bowl of dick cheetos, and had a delicious feast of the smegma snack.

"This is delicious! But... I don't think my stomach likes it." Pippi said. Yank let out another belch, this time letting out even more stomach fluid.

"Woah, now the belch water has dust too!" Doodle said. Before he could continue, Pippi began to flat out vomit all over the counter, including on Doodle. Applebloom splashed around in the vomit like a kid at a splash park.

"Sorry about that, buddy." Pippi said.

"No, this is sexy! And eating all those cheetos AND dick cheetos made the vomit dusty too. You know what that means?" Doodle said.

By the morning, The Five Girls and The American Eagles had an entire collection of different flavored cheetos; some with smegma, some with vomit, some with cum, and even some with mucus! It was truly a delightful feast.

Since it was Gen. G.I. Brassbottom discovered it, he's running in the main street, when the nine kids sitting it.

"What in tarnation?" Gen. G.I. Brassbottom asked, seeing the five kids and American Eagles hanging out. Pinkie Pie explained the situation.

Gen. G.I. Brassbottom was give up, but is so gross as terrible dick cheeto and decided to be nasty. But the most delighted by this situation, he calling Roger Ramjet.

"Hey, wanna see why they call me American Eagles?" the Five kids said. The American Eagles use Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Violet, and Red-Violet, which was even visible through a Multicolored mist.

The American Eagles, Pippi, Applejack, Applebloom, Babs Seed, and Pinkie Pie continued to eat in the picnic as the environment became more and more polluted.

A couple hours later, Roger Ramjet and Gen. G.I. Brassbottom walked into the park to discover the nine of them doing this.

"What? No... this can't be... Kids, Stay away from it!" Roger shouted, holding onto American Eagles.

"Stayed away from what? I'm just eat in the picnic, you silly!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

"He's gone mad!" Roger shouted in urgency.

"Roger, look!" Gen. G.I. Brassbottom said, pointing through the colored mist, at the park of the five girls; now destroyed by the chaos.

"You Maniacs! You blew it up! Ah, damn you! God damn you all to hell!" Said Roger. "This Proton Energy Pills. They give me the strength of 20 atom bombs for 20 seconds." Roger gulped.

"THIS IS NOT OVER!" the five girls shouts.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and Roger attacked the The five girls. She attacked as she dropped to the floor, the blood from her wounds spilling onto the grass and staining it red.

"All right, you men, you trapped the American Eagles for the last time. YOU BASTARD!" Roger says as the Eagles cried. "Ah, What's the matter." He said.

"You spoiled my friends, we like this!" Yank said.

"But they we're fakes" Roger said.

"Nice work Ramjet! You Saved the City!" Gen. G.I. Brassbottom said.

"So Kids, Let's go Home" Roger said. Thanks to Roger Ramjet, environment was safe again.

THE END


End file.
